Beginning of An Untold Story
by Reoku Shadow
Summary: Were there truths behind the Keyblades? Is Sora really alone? As a new Keyblader finds the next one in line to stop the Heartless, has competion come toward Sora? Pleaz comment or I may delete!
1. Meeting Someone New

In a distant world, which is ruled by a wise man. The land was filled with beautiful waterfalls, valleys, and plains. This world seemed perfect…

"What do think of this place now," a pink haired child with golden highlights asked

"It's ok Kaoru, it seems wonderful," a young, shy, navy blue haired girl with black highlights answered

"I hope so, because this is the only wonderful place here," another serious looking blonde kid with green highlights said.

"Well, not for long Aurie," Kaoru said

"Why say that," Aurie questioned

"Well, I heard the heartless were coming here or at least starting to coming here. Also, I heard that they swallow anything in their path and make anyone heartless. Some were lucky just to remain human heartless." Kaoru said intelligently

"Don't say that, ok. Their not coming here, swallow this land and turn us into heartless," the young shy girl said raising her voice

"Ok, ok relax. Every time we talk about the heartless, you get all upset," Aurie said in response of the young girl

"I know, but they won't come ok," the girl began to look innocent

"Alright, I think we should get home before our parents and your friend gets mad," Kaoru suggested

"You mean her new home's family, right," Aurie verified

"Ok, lets go." The young girl agreed while getting up

They run into the sunset happily. A couple days later, the heartless attack their home as almost predicted by Kaoru. Everyone in town was scurrying to safety.

"Come on lets go," Squall demanded

"Ok," Aurie said almost breathless

"Alright," Kaoru said

"Why are they here for," the shy girl questioned aloud

"I don't know, but if you want to survive get moving," Aurie screamed angry

"Lets go," Squall yelled between them

Later they found a ladder with people wanting them to climb on quickly to escape. As all of them were going on, the heartless captured the one girl.

"Squall!" she screamed

"Oh, no," Kaoru said reaching her hand out for her

"No," Aurie screamed for her

"No, stay strong okay!" Squall yelled as the took her away

Later she found herself in the middle of a dark room with nothing but a blue and black keyblade with stands circling it. Stars were positioned numerous times on it.

"Uh, what happened, and what's this a key?"

Soon a group of cloaked people came forth

"She's one too," One of the them said

"Yes, this is the first one, two more to be located, and soon we'll have our three." Another responded

"What makes her so special, you brought her here," Someone else replied

"Her destiny, her fate, and her heart…" The first one said

A couple years later…

"Hey, what's that Donald," Sora asked

"A letter from King Mickey," Donald said showing him the letter

"What's it about," Goofy asked

"How about I read it," Donald answered annoyed

"Sure," Sora said eager

_Dear Donald & Goofy, We are so proud of you defeating the heartless. We want you to come home for a victory party for the 2 of you. Please  
come we want you home," Sincerely, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Lady Daisy_

"So I guess you two, are going then right," Sora asked slightly feeling left out

"Well, yeah," Donald sighed

"Are you sure you'll be alright here, this is a new city and without us…" Goofy started saying

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine." Sora finished off Goofy and smiled

"Ok, see ya." Donald and Goofy said beginning to leave.

They leave.

"I wonder what's around here," Sora said scanning around

Above him was a lurking shadow, which seemed to monitoring everything Sora was doing.

"Ahh, heartless," Sora got into position and began to fight

He tries to attack with his keyblade, but it hardly does any damage to the heartless.

"What kind of heartless are these,"

The shadow from above suddenly jumps down with a large sword

"Watch out," it yelled

"Alright," Sora said getting out of the way

She gets rid of the heartless for now.

"Follow me," She turned and demanded

"How can I trust you," Sora questioned

"Didn't I just save your life?"

"Good point," Sora agreed

She shows Sora an empty home, where she seemed to live.

"Welcome, to my little home," The girl said putting her hands on her hips

"It's nice," Sora said acting

"You don't have to act like that, never less fight they way you did." The girl said taking off her hood and pulling her long dark blue hair behind her ears.

"Hey it's not my fault, my keyblade isn't as strong here," Sora complained

"So, that's a keyblade, that means you the second keyblader," The girl said slightly interested

"What does that mean," Sora asked confused

"I'm one too," The girl verified seriously

"Really," Sora suddenly became fascinated

She shows him her keyblade.

"I'm the first keyblader, and I know I am. You're either your another of the other true keybladers or just another imposter keyblader." She confirmed

"Oh, but how come I can't destroy the heartless here." Sora questioned further

"Because, your keyblade is weak here, the heartless already took the heart of this world already," She said slightly guilty

"Did you do anything?" Sora exclaimed sort of out raged

"I wasn't able too, anyway here take this sword I found, use it until you leave," She began to look down

"Ok," Sora said to end the conversation

"Well, maybe I'll see you in another world," She said on her out

"Wait your leaving, don't you live here," Sora said confused

"No, I don't have a hometown or anything of the matter,"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora began to feel guilty

"It's ok,"

"Hey how about I come with you," he offered

"Why do you what to," she said a little suspicious

"I have nothing else to do and it'll be easier to defeat the heartless together,"

"Alright,"

"Anyway, what's your name," Sora asked with a smile

"My name…uh, Luna, what's yours," she a little rushed

"Sora," he answered with another huge smile

"Ok, what's first," he asked

"We have to find a guy named Squall Leonheart." She said boldly

"Squall, I know where he is," Sora said confident

"Really where," she suddenly became excited 

"He's in Traverse Town,"

"Lets go then,"

This is my start of my Kingdom Hearts story! Please comment so I know that people may like this and I can update ASAP! If not I may delete!

Peace and Luff 3 Reoku Shadow


	2. Realizing Others

They go to Traverse Town to find Squall.

"So he's in this little town," Luna said scanning the new area

"Yeah, he's probably with the others," Sora said putting his hands behind his head

"Others?" she said to herself slightly anxious

"Lets go find him!" he began to run, leading the way

They both go find him and the rest as well.

"He's in here, lets go in!" Sora happily said

"Ok…" Luna became a little worried

Sora twisted the knob and barged in suddenly. Everyone inside went into position to attack, but they notice it's only Sora.

"Hi guys, it's me Sora!" Sora announced loudly

"Hi Sora, where's Donald and Goofy?" Squall asked

"They had to go somewhere without me," Sora said in a lowered tone

"Oh." Squall smiled

Luna was trying to keep a distance and stayed by the door.

"Hey who's that," Yuffie said aloud

"Hi, Squall…" Luna said trailing her voice

"Luna," Squall ecstatically

She runs up suddenly and hugs him.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Luna, said almost crying

"I'm even happier, you're in front of my face," Squall returned the hug

She just smiled up to his face

"Do you know how long it's been," Squall asked bending down to eye level

"Yes," Luna began to look down

"Hey, Leon who's she," Aerith asked him in a confused tone

"Leon?" Luna said in an even more confused manner

"Oh, Luna my name here is Leon." He said to stop the confusion in Luna

"Guys…" He started saying to everyone else, "she's an old friend, a couple years ago, when our home was attacked, we tried to escape, but she was captured. Her other friends and I assumed she was turned into a heartless, but we were wrong, and I'm so happy I was." He finished with a smile

"Speaking of my friends, where are they," Luna asked curiously and anxiously

"Uh, Luna I hate to break it to you, but they aren't here. When you got captured, they landed in a totally different world, and probably are in other worlds by now." Leon said slightly heartbreaking

Luna looks down with grief

"Luna, I'm sorry," Leon, said sympathetic

"Hey, don't be upset we'll together find them ok," Sora said boldly.

"Ok," Luna said gloomy.

"But you have to cheer up, or I won't go with you," Leon added

"Are sure you want to go Leon," Yuffie asked a little concerned

"Yeah, it's the only thing I could do to help Luna,"

"Ok, you just be careful," Aerith, said positive

"I will," Leon said crossing his arms

Leon joins the party!

"So, Luna can I use my keyblade now," Sora finally

"Yes, you can," Luna rolled her eyes

"What happened," Leon asked.

Luna explained what happened. Sora became an embarrassed

"Sora, you should have known it was going to be harder there then here,

Especially by yourself," Leon said a little irritated

"How was I suppose to know," Sora started to complain

"Wait you didn't know, as a keyblader you should always know what happened to the world you're in no matter what. Your keyblade should have sensed it. " Luna said simply put

"What do you mean," Sora quickly became confused

"You must be a new generation keyblader. What did you do steal the keyblade from the original blader." Luna became slightly enraged

"No, actually I don't know what happened. My friend opened himself to the heartless, and then I got the keyblade."

"Oh, now I know what happened. If he didn't open himself to the heartless he would have been the keyblader, but since he did, it picked you instead."

"Even if it didn't pick me, how was I suppose to sense it," Sora said oddly.

"By your emotion, and thoughts toward the planet,"

"Oh," Sora said attempting to understand

"Maybe when we go to the next world we'll practice,"

"Ok," he smiled

"Where to now, Luna," Leon asked.

"We're going see a guy named Jumba he's suppose to tell me something."

"Oh," Sora said big eyed

They go to Hawaii

They land on a tropical island with flowers and wonderful colors.

"It's pretty here," Sora began to looked around amazed

"I guess it is," Luna said and began walking ahead. Sora and Squall remained where they were.

"A lot has changed since the last time I've seen her, she used to be so cheerful" Squall said to himself

"What happened so long ago," Sora said curious

"Now's not the time to explain, lets find this guy Luna wanted to find."

They go and find Jumba.

At Lilo's home, Luna pressed the doorbell

"Can I help you," Nane asked (lilo's sister)

"Yeah I need to talk with Jumba," Luna began to cross her arms

"Uh, wait one minute ok," Nane went inside and began to yell a bit

She left to get Jumba, Lilo and Stitch came out to see who was outside

"Who are you," Lilo asked childishly

"Uh an old friend of Jumba," Luna smiling at her

"You don't look like an alien," she said simply put

"We just disguised ourselves as humans not to attract attention, right guys,"

She winked at them.

"Yeah, oh yeah," Squall sighed a bit

"Yep," Sora put his hands behind his back

Jumba came to the door.

Lilo and Stitch left and yet back outside

"You wanted to see me," Jumba said observing them.

"Yes, I'm Luna, I came to get the information you owe me on the heartless,"

"Yes, oh yes of course come to my lab," Jumba began to led the way

They go to the lab

"Let me just find that information, now…" he started to dig through a bunch of papers

The rest walk around Sora became interested in everything.

"This place is odd," Sora said staring into a large beaker

"Oh no!" Jumba jumped and yelled

They turn to him

"Apparently I lost my data for you," Jumba sighed at Luna

"What! You said you'll give them to me when I came here and the rest of the information with it!" Luna screamed at him

"Luna how about we find it, it couldn't gone far," Sora suggested.

"Where was the last place you had it," Leon asked to stop Luna from yelling

"Well, I forgot, but it should be on my computer though," Jumba ran towards the computer

He typed on the computer

"Here it is, now can you go," Jumba said handing Luna a packet of papers and smiled weakly.

"Great," Luna stared at the packet

A scream was heard for outside

"Huh," Sora said scanning around protectively

"Why here," Luna said rolling her eyes

"I guess some heartless are here," Leon suggested

"Yep, they seem to find us everywhere" Luna began to cross her arms again

She turned to Jumba

"We'll be off now, thank you for your cooperation," she said seriously

Then she turned to Sora

"Not to sound that I'm any stronger then you are but get ready to battle," she said even more seriously

"Ok," Sora nodded

"We better get going," Leon began making his way outside

"Hey I want to go too," Lilo said out of her hiding place by the door

"Yes me too," Stitch said on top of her

"Uh you sure about it kid," Luna said a little concerned

"Yeah I'm strong," Lilo said showing off her small muscles

"Yeah me too," Stitch said holding Jumba over his head

"Put me down 626!" Jumba yelled

"Hmm, ok we better hurry," Luna said quickly

They left quickly; Lilo&Stitch became part of the team. They went to destroy the heartless out of the island beach

"Here, the main source is on the beach," Luna said running to the beach

"How'd the heck does she know," Sora questioned at Leon

"I'm not a keyblader, I wouldn't know," Leon answered back

They ran to the beach, a giant black swirl was in the ocean

"Huh, me can't swim," Stitch said frightened and began to crawl back

"Well, stay here I don't want you to get hurt ok, I'll be right back," Luna said toward Lilo

She ran toward the water and dived in

"Is she crazy," Sora yelled aloud

"Well she knows what she's doing I hope," Leon said jumping into the swirl also

"I better not die," Sora rolling his eyes and jumping in

They were just floating around

"Brace yourselves," Luna said getting deeper

A giant Heartless came out, they took out their weapons and began to fight.

Then with a quick and final blow by Sora, they all swam back up to shore

"You actually fought a little better this time," Luna said sarcastically

"What's that suppose to mean," Sora said angrily

"Hey calm down you two, we're going to be together for a while so stay nice for the time being at least,"


	3. Beginning to Break Truth

"Hmp, why should I waste my time with this amateur keyblader," Luna said crossing her arms

"For your information I defeated Ansem," Sora pointed out

Luna stood still, sort of stunned

"Lets get going to another world already," Sora pointed out

She began to run, turning her head smirking at them

"What was that about, she just jolted all of a sudden," Sora questioned

"I don't know, I guess she wants to keep going," Leon said

They ran till out of the scene.

On the ship

"So where now," Sora asked bluntly

"We have to go to a mystical world, called China, I have to give this medallion to this guy," Luna said opening her bag and displaying it.

"Say, how'd you know so much," Sora questioned

"I do, ok. It's better than being clueless like some people. At least I try to do something to get rid of the heartless," She protested

"Don't you worry about where your friends are? Don't you miss them," He asked irritated

Luna turned. Leon's face soon became guilty, and Luna's body soon became tensed.

"Because, when you try so hard to find someone and the odds are impossible, it becomes of no point after a couple years. It's better to become alone then to hope so huge about finding something, but the guilt of leaving it behind is too huge to bear," Luna said angrily

Sora just stood there.

"Luna I- I didn't know, you would give up so easily. I would never give up trying to find my friends." He said in defense

"You had friends to help you, Donald and Goofy were their names correct." She said turning to him.

"Yeah… wait how'd you know,"

"Leon told me," She pointed to Leon

"Oh, so I'm guessing you traveled… alone a lot,"

Luna walked toward the window, ignoring everything he just said

"I see, this will be a long adventure," Leon sighed

Scene soon scrolled into them traveling in space

Soon they arrived in China

"Hey, I think I been here before," Sora said

"Good, then you can relax here, let me do the talking," Luna commanded

"Hey, who made you in charge," Sora started to argue

"Whoa, you two stop it or something bad is going to happen," Leon said splitting the two

"You two don't have to be friends, but you at least have to be nice to each other," He told both of them

"He's an annoying amateur, and a complete disgrace to being a keyblade master!" she yelled at Leon

"And what makes you an expert," Sora yelled at Luna

While they were yelling in the middle of the mountains, a rumbling started to form.

Luna stopped arguing

"Avalanche," She said quietly

"What," Sora asked

Luna turned and began to run down the mountain

"Avalanche!" She yelled to them

"Sora, run," Leon said while running and following Luna

Sora began to run down

Scene turned in to a cave opening at the top of the mountain, 2 girls in black cloaks were at the opening

"You understand, our deal correct," one said with a stern voice

"Of course as long as you lead us unseen to the temple," a large man with heavy clothing said behind them

"When will you learn, anyway we will lead you to the temple, there is no problem," the other girl said with a little softer voice

"Ok, we'll begin tomorrow morning," the stern one said toward the other

The man left deeper into the cave; the 2 girls were still outside

"You don't think she and the 2 newbies would stand in our way," the softer toned one asked the other

"I thought she was on our side," The other said

"According to the recent reports she is in fact a keyblader," the softer one said

"Well, lets be careful then, but either way if we encounter her, she'll have a heck of a surprise," the sterner one said

"I guess," the softer one said jokingly

Scene fades

In the village (mulan's village)

"Hey I've so been here before," Sora claimed

"Ok good for you, now let me do my business. You stay here, and I'll be back by nightfall. The man I'm visiting is very suspicious with others, so be a good boy and stay here with Leon until I come back,"

She left quickly, Sora's anger rose

"Was she this bossy when you two we're together," he asked Leon

"Whoa, hold up. We were never together, we were just friends. She was lonely person, and I felt bad. So I started to become friends. I was just sort of a brother to her," Leon answered crossing his arms

"Ok, was she bossy and full of herself when you were friends," Sora asked again sarcastically

"Actually, no. She was a very quiet hardly spoke ever. When she first came, she never looked at anyone and never spoke to anyone. When we became friends with her, she started to talk, but not to the fullest though" Leon explained.

"Wait, whose "we" exactly" Sora questioned

"Oh, there were 2 girls about Luna's age, they felt just as bad as I did so we all became friends with her," Leon told him

"Well, if she was kind and quiet long ago, why is she mean now," Sora questioned again

"She never was kind. I never said that. She had no family or anyone to trust and she never did care. When someone's been alone for soon long without any hope of someone coming to your rescue, your thoughts and emotions are kept so collective and closed from the world. You wouldn't exactly care anymore about what people think or act to yourself. They have no one there to care about them," Leon concluded

Sora just looked down

"What made her that way in the first place though, what made her never to trust anyone in the world in the first place," Sora asked again

"That I don't know, only she would know. I doubt she'll tell you though, they way she treats you now, she'll never soften up to you," Leon nagged him

"Well, maybe I'll get a good opportunity and ask, you never know, things can change in the blink of an eye," Sora smiled and winked

Leon chuckled

"Only you, only you can be you. The positive, easygoing person you are. That is what the world needs now, someone just to look on the bright side when the world falls into what seems to be a void of pure darkness and loneliness. I think that was how you became a keyblader, and your friend chose to go to the darkness," Leon told him

Soon snow began fall

"Leon, you think we should go inside," Sora asked

"I guess, Luna won't be back for while,"

Scene scrolled into a tall tree nearby, one of the girls from before was in it. She took out at radio from her cloak

"Shhh what happened," radio voice said

"Well, it looks like our target has some friends, but apparently one doesn't like or enjoy our target," the softer one said into the radio

"Shhh ha, do you have any info on where our target is,"

"I don't kn…"

She fell out of the tree, Sora ran out to see what happened

"Hey, uh, are you ok," Sora asked her

"Uh,"

She stared at him

"Shhh do something, we need info on our target, our own info is way too old,"

She nodded from the command of the stern voiced one.

"Um, I'm fine thanks, uh…"

"Sora, Sora is my name,"

"Thank you Sora, by any chance have you seen a girl with a keyblade by any chance,"

"Oh yes, but why does it concern you," Sora started to become suspicious

"Well, I'm one of the emperor's supervisors, I have been told to get a female keyblader for the emperor, if she's not here no one may know what may happen," She began to smirk.

Sora looked behind him to Leon, Leon just had a questionable face across him. The girl's smirk became an acted worry.

"I hope that nothing will go wrong. I really just became a supervisor so I help my poor family," She became to fake tear "I make just enough money for my family, and if I get fired my family and I will enter hard times and possibly worse,"

Sora's face became sympathetic

"Ok, calm down. How about my friend Leon and I go find her ok. That way you won't get into trouble," Sora offered

She stopped tearing

"Why thank you so much. Well I must take my leave now,"

She left quickly

"Shhh so how was it,"

"Oh it went perfectly according to plan, now they think that she'll cause mishap to the emperor and the perfect opportunity to sneak in while they argue,"

"Good job,"

"Thanks,"

In the city, Sora and Leon ran to the emperor

Inside the palace

"As far as my explanations show, most likely there will be…" Luna said

Sora and Leon barged through the doors. Luna turned around angrily

"Intruders coming," She snarled at them

"Uh, I think we just made a mistake," Leon said to Sora

"I think your right,"

Luna's anger soon grew to rage

"Why are you here I told you to stay put!" Luna yelled

"Well, uh, someone told us to find you," Sora said

"Told, you volunteered Sora," Leon told him

They argued. The emperor just watched

"Excuse me, but what is going on," the emperor commanded

Luna quickly turned to him

"Oh my majesty, I'm sincerely sorry, they weren't suppose to be here," Luna said

Sora and Leon just watched

"Well, I understand and…"

A solider ran through the doors

"We have intruders sir, do you have any orders to address,"

"Yes, do what you can to drive them off,"

"My majesty, an army of Huns', about a large amount, our army currently is too far from the area, only our back up is here," the solider informed

"My liege, let me take care of them along with the army currently here, I'll be able to take care of it," Luna said

"We'll come too," Sora said

The emperor shook his head yes, and they left

In the mountains, the Huns came, Luna and the rest, along with army prepared

They battled, and eventually stopped

The 2 cloaked girls from before was left

"So at last we meet," the softer one said

"Hey you tricked us," Sora said

"Stay out of this amateur, you may get hurt playing with the better experienced,"

The stern one lifted her arm and swung it across her body. A bolt of lightning soon appeared and Sora, he fell. Luna turned in shock.

"Sora,"

He got up

"I'm fine,"

"Well, lets get down to business shall we," the stern one said

Luna turned

"What is it that you want," Luna harshly said

"Nothing more to have you become heartless like us,"

"Why would I ever chose to be like you,"

"Why, wouldn't you love to be reunited with your old friends," the softer one said

Luna's face turned to rage

"What did you do to them," she yelled at pointing at them.

"Why, we did nothing _to_ them, you'll find out soon enough,"

The stern one said crossing her arms

"Yes you will, just like that, nothing can hold you back, well you'll see eventually. For now only your closed, dark heart can save you now,"

The softer toned one smirked and both started to glow deep purple

"Sora is your name right, Luna will bring you much discomfort as she did with us, so heads up kid," the stern one sneered at him.

She grunted at her, soon they disappeared

"I wonder what they, meant," Leon asked

"I don't know, what do you think Lun…,"

She was on the ground, blanked faced

"Luna," Leon said shocked

She didn't budge

"Are you ok," Sora asked

She started to twitch

"No it can't be them," she poorly said

She began to tear

"She can cry," Sora thought to himself

"They're just more heartless beings! They cannot possibly know me to say that to me. I never meet them, and I never will," She yelled to herself in denial.

Leon knelt down and hugged her

"It's ok, Sora and I will help you ok," Leon said to comfort her

She pushed him

"No you won't help me! I can take care of myself, I never asked you to come with me and help me in the first place, why would I ask now!"

She began to move away with them. Sora's face soon turned serious

"Luna," He said sharply

She turned

"I know you don't want help and don't want to trust anyone. I know you don't like me, and I'm just the same way. But we have to make do with what we can do together, ok. That's the only way we can prove them wrong," Sora explained

She just stared at him.

"Intelligent words from such a amateur, maybe I underestimated you."

He smiled


	4. Open reason

"But, all I need now is just a miracle. It's a lot more complicated than that, it's more difficult then you can believe."

His faced turned to a frown

"Lets go," She began to leave

They followed.

Screen faded into a deep, lonely, cavern that the cloaked girls began to walk in and laugh.

"That was enjoyable," the sterner one chuckled

The softer one stopped walking with the sterner one and looked down for a second.

"What's wrong," the sterner one said turning to her with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think this is sort of mean for us to mess with her… the way that we are doing it," the softer one said concerned

The sterner one started to giggle

"Why not, we aren't doing harm,"

"Yes you are," another voice said behind them, slightly sarcastic

Soon a shadowy person approached them

"What do you want this time," the sterner one sharply said to him

"What are you planning," he asked direct

"Why nothing," the softer one said innocently

"Tell, or else…"

"Quit being a pest… Riku all you do is butt in our business," the sterner one said to him sharply again

"I'm only concerned for your target's friend, Sora," Riku took off his hood and informed

"Well, he apparently is fine for now, I promise no harm to your concerns of the amateur keyblader," the softer one made clear simply

"He may still be an amateur, but he is very powerful. He can stop anything coming his way," Riku explained

"Well, the next time we'll encounter both of the keybladers and see if they're powerful. But I'm sure the next time we'll meet them though it won't be like before. We'll be sure to raise a lot more then just argument…" the sterner one started to laugh quietly

"Why are you concerned," the softer one asked him

"Because I wish to join you for the next encounter," he told them smiling

The stern one stopped

"Oh no you won't," She protested with her arms crossed

"I didn't ask," he bolted sharply

The girls looked at each other

"Ok, what ever you do, do not disturb our plans got it," the stern one commanded at him

He smirked

Scene faded back to the trio, on the gummi ship

"Hey Luna are you ok, you haven't yelled at me yet," Sora questioned

She still stared at the window. Leon walked up to Sora.

"She hasn't been the same ever since those freaks showed up," Sora told him

"I know," Leon answered

"What exactly, happened to her before you meet her. Did she tell you Leon?"

"I told you before, I don't know. Only she does. Now is not the right time to ask her, unless you want to get hurt for the answer." Leon told him

Sora shrugged at the response

"I wonder how Donald and Goofy are," Sora wondered

Scene turned to Disney Kingdom

"We're so glad you made it," Queen Minnie excitedly said to them

"Us too," Goofy told her

"I've missed you so much," Lady Daisy told Donald

"Me too Daisy," He said to her

"So what happened to the keyblader, Sora," Queen Minnie asked

"Well, he wasn't sure if he should come, so he didn't" Goofy informed

"Oh, I'm sure he's doing better things then being here though," Lady Daisy smiled

"Yeah, knowing Sora he'll find something to do," Donald claimed laughing

"Yeah," Goofy chuckled

Scene turns back to Sora.

Luna got up from the window.

"Whoa, something wrong," Leon said surprised

She walked near Sora. He backed up.

She raised her arm and her hand was in a grasping position. A black aurora formed around it. Soon Sora began to be engulfed in immense pain.

"Luna what…what are you doing," Sora yelled

She stopped and Sora began heavily breathing.

"What was that for Luna," he yelled at her

She began to chuckle

"You have weakness. Not good for a keyblader master." She nagged him

"So I'm not as good as you, what of it,"

"You have no knowledge of what it is your suppose to become don't you,"

He is face became serious and angry

"My power is so much stronger then you on so many more levels. You know what must do in order to survive later on,"

He began to look down. Her face softened.

"We must begin to train you for what will come,"

He looked up.

"Really, you're going to train me to become stronger,"

"Not stronger, you're strong enough. It's you abilities, magic level, and intelligence on your own weapon. All you know now is that you can attack with it. A primitive move for someone like you,"

He started to get mad

"First off…"

She threw him a red amulet.

"That will temporary gives you magic boosts. It'll control all magical outbursts and other things as well,"

"How did you get it?"

"It was mine originally,

"Really, where'd you find it,"

She glared at him

"Now's not the time to ask. I'm letting you use it and that's it. I will get it back from you when you showed the potential to use magic by yourself,"

He nodded

"It will not be easy though. You will not be on easy street with me."

He nodded again

She soon walked away and suddenly threw a small bucket at him.

"We will begin now! Show me water!"

"We are so going to have a long adventure," Leon sighed at them

Scene soon trailed off back to the other girls

The unknown girls from before, along with Riku prepare for Sora's arrival on a snowy planet.

"How much longer," the stern one started to complain

"Not too long, the snow is at a gentle pace, it'll not too long until they arrive," the softer one scientifically answered

"Good," Riku said getting ready

Soon they arrived

"Huh? Who are they," Sora asked Leon when they got off

"Not you again," Luna got into a fighting position "Why are you here. Leave me alone!" She yelled at them

The girls began to chuckle. The stern one looked at Riku

"Do you wish to make yourself present now," She whispered to him

"Make who present," Sora asked

"Me Sora," Riku said

Sora stepped back with surprise

"Riku," Sora asked

He took off his hood again

"Yep Sora. Glad to know your doing ok." He smiled at Sora

"Me too, Riku,"

Luna was staring coldly at him

(In her mind) "I don't trust any of them. I know they'll bring some kind of havoc to us. They wouldn't just show up just to say hi,"

"Hey Sora who's the girl," Riku asked

"I'm…Luna, ok." Luna interrupted

Sora and Leon faces become questioned. The two girls stare at her.

"I'm sure she's a nice person," Riku told Sora

"At times…"

"What is your business here!" She yelled at him

"Riku, shall we begin…" the softer one asked stepping forward

Riku moved closer to Luna. She began to startle.

"You know what I noticed…,"

She just stood there

"You're very intelligent, but you're very vulnerable,"

He punched her in the stomach. She fell.

"Oh," Sora shocked

They chuckled (the girls and Riku)

"Why did you do that," she said getting up holding her chest.

He continued to chuckle.

"You still have strength after that blow, huh."

"That was nothing compared to anything else I can handle," She smirked

"Then lets see then," Riku said

"Fine,"

They get into battle positions and battle

After the fight

"Ha, impressive improvement Sora." Riku said catching his breath

"Thanks Riku," he smiled back at him

"Don't thank him, he's an enemy!" Luna yelled at him

"He's an old friend of mine. Even though we're enemies it doesn't mean we don't care about each other," Sora explained

Luna looked down

"Explain yourselves! Show your faces to me now!" Luna yelled to the girls

"Why, do you have a sense of discomfort," the stern one said sarcastically

"I wish to know what my enemies look like!"

"I'm sure you will not be happy with the results," the softer one said

"I don't care I want to know,"

"Fine," the stern one smirked at the softer one.

They took of their hoods and had the appearance of Kaoru and Aurie.

Luna was in shock and still

"You see the more you see people as enemies, what would you see to you as a friend exactly," the stern one snickered

Luna continued to stare at them

"Underestimating those who seem like enemies, how would you find a friend…" the softer one also snickered

Leon and Sora watched Luna stay silent

"This is horrible," Leon said to himself

"I don't understand what's happening,"

"I can only explain this to you, Sora. This is something between Luna,"

"Oh,"

"Why would you do… this," Luna said poorly

They chuckled

"Yeah right, why wouldn't we. You did abandoned us long, long ago," the softer one said

Sora began to gather it all together

"Wait, her search for them. They're her old friends! But why are they tormenting her now," Sora thought to himself

"Leave me alone," Luna said even weaker

"I'm guessing, you know them "Luna"," Riku teased at her

"Riku, leave us alone it doesn't concern you," the stern one commanded to Riku

"I think that we found her weakness, the actual truth of something dear," the softer one taunted

"I think she's so weak now she can't say our names at all. Her heart is consumed with the darkness of her own past," the stern one teased further

Leon starts to look away

"Not even Leon can look at you," she pointed out

"I'm not weak," Luna, yelled desperate

"Then why do you lie about your own name…Luna isn't your real name, is it," she continued

"Stop it!"

"We're not doing anything to harm. We're only speaking the truth. My it must hurt you so much, just to hear it though," the softer one giggled

"But it hurts us more that you never bothered to look for us, you gave up. I bet you forgot our names too," the stern one sighed

Luna looked up at them serious

"Never. I'll never forget your names,"

"Oh really, then say it!" the stern one commanded

"…Kaoru,"

The softer one chuckled

"…Aurie,"

The stern one giggled

"That is your names,"

They chuckled only manically

"Right. But never will we be friends again. You never looked for us, maybe briefly, but you gave up eventually. You always acted coldly to us, and hardly cared for us. Anyway, according to our rules we can never befriend a keyblader, or someone who wishes to rid our plan to cover the world with heartless beings." Aurie said harshly

"Yes, anyway we became heartless just to try to get back at you for never caring. Never will we be friends ever again, we will cause not only difficulty for your mission to destroy the heartless. We will cause misery and pain to you everywhere, everywhere," Kaoru said

Luna just looked blank faced in the snow

"We must take our leave, now…Luna. We'll see you very soon."

They glowed and left. Leon ran over to see if Luna was ok, she was still blank faced.

"Luna, are you ok,"

She didn't move. She soon fell in the snow, still and motionless.


	5. Understanding

"Sora we have to find shelter now,"

"Ok,"

They went to find shelter, and ended up finding a cave and quickly made a fire. It began to rain suddenly.

Luna was out on the ledge on the cave tearing silently toward the rain.

"She just changed completely, Leon. I don't understand anything." Sora questioned

"I can't answer that," Leon sighed

"I must know, now," Sora got up and asked him again

Luna got up slowly, Sora sat back down. She walked over and sat at the other end of the cave.

"Luna I must know, what happened to you to make you this way,"

She lifted her head

"Why would you care!"

"Tell me, I want to know,"

Sora had a determined expression.

"Fine I will,"

"I lived with a wise man. He knew everything about the world. He helped me understand, everything. But he had to go off and do something absolutely outrageous. He found a way to experiment with people hearts. He soon became hooked he even tried to make me a test subject; I didn't want to know him after that! He lied about everything after wards; his love for his experiments was all he cared about! So I ran away to find a way to escape that menace and it's darkness. But it worked half way. He purposely made a heartless conjoint with my heart."

"Wait, you're part heartless," Sora asked

Luna looked down

"Yes,"

She touched her heart

"I wish I could just forget, but I am part heartless,"

"But how are a keyblader,"

"When you were once a true of what your heart once was, no one can break that essence of a true heart. No one can break it that, when everything has fallen in front of your eyes and nothing is ever there to hold you when your scared…your heart is all you have to ever keep you going on, and no one can change it. Not even a heartless being. It can steal everything from you; your intelligence, your friends, even your hope; but nothing and I mean nothing can ever break a heart's power, because that is all you ever have when everything seems to have fallen into a void of darkness and loneliness."

Sora nodded in understanding.

"When I traveled, I wanted to be very distant from everything I knew. I thought I lost my hope, but I found Squall…Leon, Kaoru, and Aurie. They meant everything to me when I was there, but I wasn't able to fully love them to an extent that my heart would accept them. When I was taken from them, I just lost it from there. But my heart wouldn't let me lose control; it gave me a chance to hope once again. But when you search for someone you know you can possibly never find, it becomes of no purpose anymore; it was there when I gave up. I never trusted anyone after that."

"My heart is forever split in half from pure and heartless. My keyblade gave me a chance to believe in good again and it work, but my heart never lets me trust anyone no matter what."

Sora still looked curious

"Yet no one cares about my past, but it's nice to know you care to understand though Sora,"

Sora smiles

"You're the only one who cared to understand, for that I'm grateful. Now I think I believe you can contain your abilities. You can give back my amulet."

"Really,"

"Yes,"

He threw the amulet at her

"You are a very kind person, Sora. The first one who ever cared for me, thank you."

"Your welcome,"

She smiled at him.

"Now, that you understand, I must tell you the truth… my name is actually Raeky. It means _dark sky. _I often change my name in other forms to escape that name, but I can never escape it."

"Oh, so your name is Raeky. Who exactly named you, Raeky," Sora kept asking

"My father,"

Leon just looked at them with wide eyes at Sora.

"Sora please don't ask what your about to ask," Leon whispered to himself

"What was your father's name?"

Raeky (Raeky will be shown from now on) looked at him

"His name…his name…his horrible name. My father's name is…Ansem,"

"Ansem…" Sora gasped, "Raeky…I'm sorry. I didn't know…I."

Raeky got up and walked into the rain again, and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah no one ever does."

She pulled out her keyblade and walked out to the edge.

"Raeky," Leon said


End file.
